Sweeter Chocolate
by VinylSolution
Summary: Ryuji forgets about White Day, the day where boys make chocolate for their girlfriend! Will he be able to make it in time!


Ryuji Sakamoto was doing what he usually did on every odd day. He was at the gym, getting a good sweat going. Jogging on the treadmill, trying to ignore the pain from his formerly broken leg. His mind was focused on reaching the next plateau, the next mile marker. His best buddy Ren was right alongside him, trying to match his friend's intensity. But Ren knew there was no chance he could keep up with Ryuji.

"So, man...what are you doing for White Day?" Ren panted.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's not for another day!" Ryuji looked over at him.

"Dude, it's the 14th."

"Wh-" Ryuji nearly tripped over himself on the treadmill,but grabbed the handles.

"Are you effing shitting me, Ren?!"

"No, it's today! Did you not plan anything for Ann?"

"I had something for it, but that's too late! Shit, I gotta run." Ryuji turned off the treadmill and started to scramble. "Good luck, bro!" Ren called out as Ryuji ran off, his regular clothes and gym bag under his arm. He chuckled. Nothing brings out Ryuji's adrenaline better than the fear of an angry Ann, he thought, smirking to himself.

Ryuji sped past the streets of Shibuya, limping his way to the train station. He got onto a train heading back to his neighborhood. He put his gym bag down next to him and decided to get changed right then and there on the train. He took his sweaty gym shirt off, noticing that his body was attracting a lot of eyes from the train passengers. "Hey!" he barked. "You got something to say?! Mind your effin' business!" The passengers looked away, probably not looking to deal with a half naked angry teenager.

Ryuji left the train, heading home. He had to make the love chocolates for Ann. And since she had a sweet tooth, they had to be amazing. Ryuji was so ready to do this!

He opened the door to his humble home. It was small, quiet. Things were a lot more peaceful once his dad left. Mom must be out today, Ryuji thought. Ah well, I've got this covered. He opened the door to his room and tossed the gym bag in, closing the door behind it. He went into the kitchen, getting out the proper ingredients. "Where was that god damn…" Ryuji mumbled to himself, trying to find the directions. He couldn't find them! Didn't I print it out?! He thought. "Ah, shit. Screw it. Making chocolates can't be that hard!" he puffed his chest out, ready to cook the shit out of that chocolate.

Ryuji dumped an entire stick of butter into the bowl, pouring cocoa powder in as well. He stirred as hard as he could, turning the butter and cocoa powder into a mixed blend. He then put the blend into a pot, and then turned the heat up on the stove. He was watching the blend melt and then he realized. Should I just make normal boring chocolate? I should put some love into it! Make it really special for Ann. Ryuji beamed as he dropped some raw rice into the mixture. "That'll perk up her energy!" Ryuji dug through his cabinets, looking for extra things to put in. Oh! Curry spice! Ren makes curry all the time, and the ladies love him! Maybe it's the spices. He started pouring them in the pot. Shit smells pretty good, too.

Once the pot was fully hot, he poured the mixture into the ice tray, having it settle into wonderful chocolate squares. Was it supposed to sizzle and turn black like that? He leaned back, waiting for everything to cool, when he bumped into the bag of sugar. He managed to catch it before it fell. But shit! He forgot to add sugar to the chocolate! "Augh! God...efffing...dammit!" He yelled. He was lucky nobody was home. Then he heard a sliding door, looking over to see a certain twin-tailed beauty enter his home.

"R-Ryuji?"

"Ah…! Shit...Ann…"

"You weren't around school...I thought you forgot…"

"I was making you chocolate, but I think I screwed it up."

"Can I see the chocolate?"

Ryuji blushed from embarrassment, showing her the ice tray full of black and purple chocolate. What an effing disaster. Ann dug her manicured nail into the tray, scooping up the chocolate and popping it into her mouth. Ryuji's eyes widened.

Ann swallowed hard, wincing from the taste. "Hm….! It's...uh, erk...it's edible..!"

"What the god damn shit is wrong with you, Ann?!" he gulped.

"I'm tasting your hard work!" Ann fanned herself. Was it supposed to be spicy?

Ryuji's face got redder. "D-don't torture yourself just because of me…" he smirked

"It's the least I could do for you, Ryuji." she smiled, popping another chocolate into her mouth. "I...ugh, er...I l-love you!"

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "I love you too, Ann…oh eff! I almost forgot!" he went and dug into the fridge, pulling out a box of heart chocolate. "I got store bought, just in case I messed it up. I know you need your sweet fix."

Ann's eyes welled up with joy. "Ryuji…! You really do care!" She clung to him, holding onto the box. She then kissed him deeply, grabbing his hair. Her tongue exploring his mouth. Ryuji coughed and gagged. "Ah, shit…! My chocolate tastes that bad?!" Ryuji retched. Ann just giggled and opened the store bought box, popping a much sweeter chocolate into her mouth.


End file.
